Non-prescription sunglasses are a $2-3 billion per year annual market. A growing consumer awareness of the harmful effects of ultra-violet rays and the protective benefit of sunglasses, have led consumers to a number of novel and stylish sunglass designs, competing within various price and consumer preference niches.
Bandannas, headbands and other cloth accessories are often worn on the head for aesthetic effect, fashion variation and self-expression. Fabric head accessories may be color coordinated, and may be tied and worn in various expressive and functional ways. Bandannas, head scarves and headbands are often worn in a manner such so that appearance of the cloth is conspicuous and decorative, regardless of the function the fabric is intended to serve (e.g., covering the head from weather elements, absorbing perspiration or for use in wiping the nose or eyes).
Attempts to combine tapered fabrics with sunglasses are known in the art. For example, US Patent Application No. 2003/011741 A1 (“Gong '741”) teaches the use of attachment to sunglasses by key ring and Velcro. However, the key ring is clearly visible and detracts from the appearance of sunglasses and fabric as a single accessory. Further, Velcro is a problematic means for securing sunglasses as it presents difficulty in matching the connecting Velcro strips, and attracts sand, debris and perspiration in settings where sunglasses are traditionally worn. The functionality of Velcro is impaired by continuous laundering. Additionally, the fabric attachments taught in Gong '741 are voluminous, and require specially configured glass frames without eyeglass frame arms or alternatively require that the eye glass frame arms be removed. However, eyeglass frame arms may provide desired support for the glasses on the frame tapered fabrics retain their distinctive and stylish characteristic appearance when used to secure sunglasses.
It is desirable to combine the protective elements of sunglasses with the aesthetic appeal of a fabric accessory, and to have an aesthetically appealing fabric accessory to secure sunglasses to a user's face or head.